Demands for wireless services, including wireless video transmissions, have been increasing. From simple one-way pagers to full function cellular telephony and video transmissions, consumers and users continue to insist on the fastest and most functionally comprehensive technologies. Users are increasingly demanding wireless real-time audio or video content delivery for home, office, or industrial applications, as well as delivery to mobile telephones, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, or other portable devices. For example, activities in one place, such as video playbacks, babies at homes, customers at stores, and productions at factories, may be transmitted in real time and with good quality to another location. As another example, news, sports and entertainment programming may be distributed without tangled wires.
However, delivering such content with acceptable efficiency, cost, and/or quality is no small task. In transmitting video or other contents in packet form, either by wire or wirelessly, one of the major issues for real-time audio or video transmissions is packet loss. Packets may be lost during transmissions for various reasons, such as bit errors due to physical links in a network, interferences, buffering and processing capabilities at network nodes, channel conditions, etc. In a wireless environment, signals may be interfered or impacted, and packets may be lost due to physical structures (e.g., mountains, buildings, etc.), weather conditions, interfering or overlapping wireless signals, distance, etc.
It may be desirable to have systems and methods that may improve the delivery of content, such as real-time audio and/or video content, to one or more devices, such as wireless devices.